digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
DigimonWiki:Digivolution References/Frontier
"All Aboard" 01 "The Legendary Warrior! Agnimon of Flame" 01 :Digimon Frontier, "All Aboard" 01 *Anyone + H Spirit of Flame > Agunimon "Lobomon: Warrior of Light" 02 "Wolfmon of Light, the Battle in the Underground Labyrinth!" 02 :Digimon Frontier, "Lobomon: Warrior of Light" 02 *Pagumon >> Raremon *Anyone + H Spirit of Light > Lobomon "Kumamon Baby, Light My Fire" 03 "Don't Allow Bullying! Evolution of Chackmon of Ice" 03 :Digimon Frontier, "Kumamon Baby, Light My Fire" 03 *Anyone + H Spirit of Ice > Kumamon *Candlemon > Wizardmon "Kazemon Kicks It" 04 "My Painful Kick! Female Warrior Fairimon" 04 :Digimon Frontier, "Kazemon Kicks It" 04 *Anyone + H Spirit of Wind > Kazemon *Mushroomon > Woodmon "Ladies and Gentlemen: The Beetlemon" 05 "Thunder Power Shaking the Ground, Blitzmon!" 05 :Digimon Frontier, "Ladies and Gentlemen: The Beetlemon" 05 *Anyone + H Spirit of Thunder > Beetlemon "A Molehill Out Of A Mountain" 06 "The 5 Legendary Warriors VS a New Warrior!" 06 :Digimon Frontier, "A Molehill Out Of A Mountain" 06 *Anyone + B Spirit of Earth > Gigasmon *Grumblemon / Gigasmon *Anyone + H Spirit of Earth > Grumblemon "Island of Misfit Boys" 07 "Town Floating in the Sky! Toy Country of ToyAgumon" 07 *Monzaemon / WaruMonzaemon *ToyAgumon / ToyAgumon (Black) "The Odd One Out" 08 "Save Everyone! Evolve Tunomon" 08 :Digimon Frontier, "The Odd One Out" 08 *Tsunomon > Gabumon "Can't Keep a Grumblemon Down" 10 "Uncontrollable Beast Spirit!? Garummon's Evolution!" 10 :Digimon Frontier, "Can't Keep a Grumblemon Down" 10 *Anyone + B Spirit of Light > KendoGarurumon "A Hunka Hunka BurningGreymon" 11 "Defeat Me! Legendary Warrior Vritramon Runs Wild" 11 :Digimon Frontier, "A Hunka Hunka BurningGreymon" 11 *Anyone + B Spirit of Flame > BurningGreymon *Agunimon / BurningGreymon "Fear and Loathing in Los Arboles" 12 "Roar, Vritramon! Defeat Gigasmon!" 12 :Digimon Frontier, "Fear and Loathing in Los Arboles" 12 *Cherubimon (Good) / Cherubimon (Evil) *Anyone + H Spirit of Water > Ranamon *Anyone + H Spirit of Steel > Mercurymon *Anyone + H Spirit of Wood > Arbormon *Anyone + H Spirit of Darkness > Duskmon "No Whamon" 14 "Rock-Breaking Thunder! Bolgmon's Do-or-Die Challenge" 14 :Digimon Frontier, "No Whamon" 14 *Anyone + B Spirit of Wood > Petaldramon *Arbormon / Petaldramon *Anyone + B Spirit of Thunder > MetalKabuterimon *Beetlemon / MetalKabuterimon "Beastie Girl" 15 "A Squid Beast Evolution! Calmaramon" 15 :Digimon Frontier, "Beastie Girl" 15 *Anyone + B Spirit of Water > Calmaramon *Ranamon / Calmaramon "The Swiss Family Digimon" 16 "Strength Alone Isn't Enough! The Beautiful Warrior Shutumon" 16 :Digimon Frontier, "The Swiss Family Digimon" 16 *Anyone + B Spirit of Wind > Zephyrmon "Bizarre Bazaar" 17 "Blizzarmon, Blow the Snow, Call the Glaciers!" 17 :Digimon Frontier, "Bizarre Bazaar" 17 *Anyone + B Spirit of Ice > Korikakumon "Trailmon vs. Trailmon" 18 "Choo-Choo! The Great Trailmon Race" 18 :Digimon Frontier, "Trailmon vs. Trailmon" 18 *Lobomon / KendoGarurumon "You Want Fries With That?" 19 "Save the Burgamon! Tomoki's Pure Heart" 19 :Digimon Frontier, "You Want Fries With That?" 19 *TorikaraBallmon >> Burgermon (Champion) (Parent/Child Relationship?) *Armadillomon > Chamelemon *Kazemon / Zephyrmon *Kumamon / Korikakumon "Home Again, Takuya Returns" 22 "My Home! Takuya's Lonely Return" 22 :Digimon Frontier, "Home Again, Takuya Returns" 22 *Flamemon > Agunimon "Zoe's Unbeelievable Adventure" 26 "Ranamon's Tenacity! Female Digimon Personal Combat" 26 :Digimon Frontier, "Zoe's Unbeelievable Adventure" 26 *Woodmon > Cherrymon "Stuck In Sakkakumon With You" 27 "Double Spirit Miracle! BeoWolfmon is Born" 27 :Digimon Frontier, "Stuck In Sakkakumon With You" 27 *Anyone + Spirits of Light > BeoWolfmon *Lobomon + KendoGarurumon > BeoWolfmon "Darkness Before the Dawn" 28 "Takuya's Fusion Evolution, Aldamon's Explosive Attack" 28 :Digimon Frontier, "Darkness Before the Dawn" 28 *Mercurymon + Seraphimon's Data > ShadowSeraphimon *Anyone + Spirits of Flame > Aldamon *Agunimon + BurningGreymon > Aldamon *Patamon >> Seraphimon "Phantasmagoric Sakkakumon" 29 "Escape! The Phantasmagoric Sephirotmon" 29 :Digimon Frontier, "Phantasmagoric Sakkakumon" 29 *Anyone + B Spirit of Steel > Sakkakumon *Mercurymon / Sakkakumon "O, Brother, Who Art Thou?" 30 "Soaring! Warrior of Darkness Velgrmon" 30 :Digimon Frontier, "O, Brother, Who Art Thou?" 30 *Anyone + B Spirit of Darkness > Velgemon *Duskmon / Velgemon "Ne'er The Twins Shall Meet" 33 "The New Warriors of Darkness! Louwemon & KaiserLeomon" 33 :Digimon Frontier, "Ne'er The Twins Shall Meet" 33 *Anyone + L Spirit of Darkness > Loweemon *Anyone + K Spirit of Darkness > JagerLoweemon *Loweemon / JagerLoweemon *Duskmon / JagerLoweemon *Loweemon / Velgemon "Takuya and Koji's Evolution Revolution" 35 "Turn the Spirits Into One! Takuya and Kouji's Ultimate Evolution" 35 :Digimon Frontier, "Takuya and Koji's Evolution Revolution" 35 *Anyone + Spirits of Flame/Earth/Wood/Ice/Wind > EmperorGreymon *Anyone + Spirits of Light/Steel/Water/Thunder/Darkness > MagnaGarurumon "Ice Ice Baby" 36 "The Flight Towards Victory! Confrontation at Cherubimon's Castle" 36 :Digimon Frontier, "Ice Ice Baby" 36 *MagnaGarurumon > MagnaGarurumon (SV) "The Man In The Moon Is You" 39 "This is the Digital World!? Escape from the Moon!" 39 :Digimon Frontier, "The Man In The Moon Is You" 39 *TorikaraBallmon > Burgermon > Burgermon (Champion) (Family Relationship) " " 44 "Fight Together! Gottsumon and Kouji's Vow" 44 :Digimon Frontier, " " 44 *Gotsumon >> Meteormon "When Knights Fall..." 47 "The Royal Knights Disperse, And then...!!" 47 :Digimon Frontier, "When Knights Fall..." 47 *Punimon >> Salamon >> Ophanimon *Conomon >> Lopmon >> Cherubimon (Good) *Lopmon >> Cherubimon (Evil) *Lucemon >> Lucemon Chaos Mode "The Brothers Yin and Yang" 48 "Turn Light and Darkness into One! Kouichi's Last Wish" 48 :Digimon Frontier, "The Brothers Yin and Yang" 48 *Anyone + Spirits of the Legendary Warriors > Susanoomon "Lucemon on the Loose" 49 "Fight, Susanoomon, Lucemon Reaches the Human World" 49 :Digimon Frontier, "Lucemon on the Loose" 49 *Lucemon Chaos Mode > Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode *Lucemon Chaos Mode > Lucemon Larva "Digimon Frontier: Island of Lost Digimon" M7 "Digimon Frontier: !!" M7 :Digimon Frontier: Island of Lost Digimon M7 *Darcmon > Hippogriffomon > Murmukusmon *Bearmon > Grizzlymon *Kotemon > Dinohyumon "A Train Called Hope" *Loweemon > Duskmon